Blood of Nightingale
by PhoebeLyrac
Summary: Rose Ravensdale is a birdblood - similar species to wolfbloods but with nightingale blood on there veins - and is friend and neighbor to Maddy. She goes to school with her and often get's her out of trouble. This happens during the whole series with her age changing from 13 to 14.
1. Chapter 1

Turns out wolfbloods aren't the only ones who have animal blood; there are five species in total: birdbloods (nightingale), mousebloods (country mouse), snakebloods (anaconda), fishbloods (dolphin), and wolfbloods.

This is the story of Rose Ravensdale, a thirteen-year-old birdblod. She goes to the same school with Maddy and Rydian, and has pretty much the same secrets and abilities.

Birdbloods abilities include: superhuman reflexes, speed, agility, grace, hovering (while in human form), healing, changing into a nightingale (once you reach thirteen), speak with other birds, an awesome singing voice and charmspeaking.

Rose has plain brown hair (like the nightingale's feathers) and blue eyes (black on nightingale form.) A strong graceful body with slightly colored skin. Her mom was a birdblood but her dad was an outsider (no trace of any animal blood), being more easy to Rose to adapt to the outside world.

Now things are getting trickier since is Summer is over and school is starting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rose's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my distant cousins (in birdblood code that means birds.) I sat up on my bed and stared at my clock it was 6:30 a.m; half an hour before I usually woke up, I wasn't feeling any sleepy so I decided to get up. I got out of bed, put on my uniform - black pleated skirt, white shirt, black shoes of your choice, and a dark green tie - and went downstairs. My Dad was still sleeping (I could hear him from there) and since it had been a full moon last night Mum would probably be somewhere in the forest.  
>The effect of the moon on any kind of wildbloods is similar to being under the effect of helium, without all the laughter. According to my Mum: once you are about 14 and have fully turned into your animal form you experience some changes. Like for example: an extreme appetite (from which food depends which animal you are related,) fiery temper, have absolutely no human senses, be in your animal form the entire night, and remember nothing of who you really are.<p>

I got out through the backdoor, started running until I got to the edge of the woods, and changed into bird form. Since most of you people have never felt the sensation of flying, here's an idea of how you feel: free and careless. I flew around for about fifteen minutes and started flying back home. As I got to my backyard, I changed back to human form and stopped at the doorframe. I could tell from there that either Mum had come back or that Dad was having breakfast.

I heard my Mum's voice calling me, "Rose, you can come in! Breakfast ready!"

I got into the kitchen, Mum was holding a cup of tea, her brown hair was messy and she had bags beneath eyes, she had been flying around around all night judging by her state. I gave her a kiss on the cheek before sitting down and grabbing my cup of tea.

"Enjoying your last time of freedom before going to a cage?" Mum asked. I nodded.

"I'm going to miss it. But that's life." I replied before finishing my tea and grabbing one slice of countryside bread (bread that has seeds all over them.) It was my first day of school and I was not looking forward to it. I stared at the clock, it was 7:00 a.m; I've got at least half an hour left until I leave for school, and I'm bored. I looked at my mum, "Any ideas of what I could do?"

"Just stay calm and try not to use your charmspeaking, young lady." She warned me. Nightingale birdbloods have charmspeaking, the ability to use our voice to persuade people, unfortunately it does not work with either birdbloods or any wildbloods; and I tend to use it at school, especially bullies and plastics.

"Fine, I'll try. But if they insult me or Maddy, can I make them sink their heads in the toilets?" I asked, mum shook her head.

"No. If they insult you, ignore them."

"Okay." I glanced at the wall clock, it was still early, "Mum, can I go fly again? Please?"

She hesitated for a second then replied, "Yes, but be here in 30 minutes maximum."

I left the house and transformed back into a bird. As I flew around, I got to see the Smith's house. The Smiths are wolfbloods, meaning they have the blood of a wolf. Since last night was a full moon, Mr. and Mrs. Smith might be locked in the den; Maddy still hasn't transformed into a wolf yet so we tend to spend some full-moon nights together if it's a weekend. And now there was school to worry about.

I started flying back home, I've lost track of time and I was going to be late.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All the rights go to Debbie Moon (When is Series 3 coming up?)**

**Rose's POV**

I came back home as quickly as possible. I got home and transformed back into a human, entered the house, grabbed my backpack, and got my books. I waved goodbye to my Mum and started heading to school. It's about a half-an-hour walk from my house to the school, but... only a ten-minutes run.  
>Okay, okay; I know it's a great risk, but there are currently no people near the forest at this hour (pretty much always) and I'd like to enjoy the slightliest piece of freedom before going back to the cage, sorry, school.<p>

I arrived at school 5 minutes before the bell rang, or at least that's what I could tell for the students' mood. I looked for Maddy but she was probably already inside - apart from her and her friends, I have no friends from my year. You might be thinking: 'Ouch'; but if you see it from my perspective it's actually great because there are no friends wondering why I'm so secretive.

I got into the building and made my way to my classroom, inside there were only a few students, and the year bully: Oliver.  
><em>Oh, great. Why do wildbloods always got the worst luck in the world?, <em>I thought, _Don't notice me, don't notice me..._

"Hey, Ravensdale!" I heard Oliver calling me as I was going to my seat by the window. He got closer until he was standing in front of me, "You've got any lunch money?"

"Yes," I answered back, trying to contain the urge of using charmspeaking.

"Then give it to me or I'll hurt ya!" He said raising his fist.

"No," As soon as I said that he tried to punch me, but thanks magic that I've got unnatural senses and I was able to dodge his punch, making him hit the desk instead of my stomach.

Oliver was rubbing his fist, the other kids were all against the back wall of the classroom - shivering in fear for what I could tell - and I was in my seat like nothing at all had happened. I heard the bell and a stampede of kids in the hallways (for a wildblood that's a couple of metres away from hundreds of running feet and voices, that's like standing right next to a concert speaker,) as they rush to their classrooms.

**Let the nightmare begin...**

**Sorry guys this one is short, but I also have two other fanfictions to run.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All credit goes to Debbie Moon (Season 3 is in September! UK)**

**Rose's POV**

The teacher, Mrs. Wright, came in and ordered the entire class to sit down. Mrs. Wright is a mummy-year-old teacher (very old,) with her face full of Botox treatments and enough make-up to stock up a Halloween party.

Anyhow, today's lesson consisted on reading Classics such as Oscar Wilde (the usual class that can put me to sleep.) And until the break bell rung it seemed like someone had stopped the clock's needles. I went out into the playground and avoided Oliver as I made my way to where the older kids were. I spotted Maddy with her friends Shannon and Tom, and came up closer.

"Hey!" I said as I caught up to them. "Anything interesting in your grade today, or just the same old boring?" I asked.

"Just a new student: Rhydian Morris." Tom replied, then pointed at a blonde boy that was being followed by the Ks. Normally in this school - or pretty much in every school of the planet - being followed by the "clique" was a good sign that they liked you - and with the Ks that will not happen unless you are a very attractive football player.

I examined the boy, blonde hair, normal clothing, nothing that stood out. In other words, he was an average looking teenager. I looked at Maddy, she had a sour face, like if something was wrong or weird - and you can believe when I said we have seen weird things. Shannon started saying something about the photography club, and she along with Tom and Maddy started discussing - thank you for changing the subject, Shan! - I checked my wristwatch, I still had some time before getting back into the cage, sorry _classroom. _I waved goodbye to Maddy and the rest and got back inside to grab a couple of things from my locker.

Most of my classmates were inside, they were hanging out around their lockers and Oliver's so-called "gang" was scouting the hallway to see who to pick up on this time. I got my maths book from my locker and went into the classroom again. The last minutes of break time went flying and the Math teacher, Mr. Taibo, entered the room along the other kids.

The rest of the school day went on like that, basically same old boring classes. By the end of the day, my bag weighted as much as me and I had homework from every single teacher. I headed home alone since Maddy's class was having a field trip. I didn't run or fly because when you carry your own weight over your shoulders, it doesn't feel nice - I tried it last year, let's say that it didn't end well. I entered the house and found a note on the kitchen table.

_"Dad's working late. I won't be home until dinner. Do your homework! Love, Mum" _

I sighted, I dropped my bag on one of the chairs and I heard it creak under my bag's weight - and no, any human could have heard it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry to keep you guys waiting. <strong>

**Thanks to all the reviewers for their comments, you make my day get better. :) **

**I apologize if it's crappy but I was in a _long _writer's block. **

**The teachers were based on my actual English and Math teachers. **

**Until next time! Goodbye! **


	5. Chapter 5

**The long hiatus is over! And here's the new chapter, my dearest readers!  
>Maddy: I won't say it.<br>Me: Say it!  
>Maddy: Want to get chewed?<br>Me: Want to get killed in this story?  
>Maddy: Fine. Phoebe does not own me or the original series; except her characters and plot.<br>Me: Thank you very much. *keeps on writing***

**Rose POV**

All right, home alone and nothing but a nice big pile of homework, yay. I figured it was better to get the school work done before deciding to do something else and end up doing the homework five minutes before the teacher arrives (admit it, we've all done it.) So there was I, finishing Mathematical problems that I'd forget the minute I was done with this, and getting distracted every two seconds by the sound of nature outside - it was so tempting to go outside and fly away from problems, but that never works, unfortunately. Once I was done with the bloody Math problems, I went over to the couch and threw myself on it, I sighted, _there is still a whole year to go until freedom starts again..._*tear*

I heard a knock on the door, _weird, nobody comes here and Maddy just enters like it's her house. _I went over to the door and pricked up my ears, listening to see any clues of who was it, and sure enough, there were voices I recognized all too well outside. _"Are you sure this is her house?" Oliver said. "Completely, it said so in the students' directory." Chris - one of his gang members - said. _Oh, so first day of school and I'm already on the pranking list, that's new. I made a mental note to kill Jeffreys for creating that rotten directory, but first, I'll have to figure how to get rid of these morons.

I had an idea, I went around the back of my house and got into bird form before getting closer to them (ah, have I told you how much I love transforming?) without them even acknowledging something moving behind them. I got back to human form and cleared my throat, those two ignoramuses turned around, a startled look printed on their faces, Chris was holding a camera and Oliver had an egg in his hand.

"You'd like to explain why are you at my house? Or do I have to force you?" I threatened. They just smirked.  
>"Ohh, I'm cowering in fear." Oliver sarcastically said, then he made his mistake, he threw the egg at me. But I managed to dodge it, appreciating the look of) their faces going from triumph to surprise.<br>"Now that your plan failed, you can go off." I pointed to the path that led back to the town.

They still refused to leave, so there wasn't any other choice but to use the marvelous gift of mine called "charmspeaking-I-am-not-exactly-allowed-to-use."  
>"Listen here carefully," I said turning on my charmspeaking, "you are going to go back to your houses, and forget whatever thing you wanted to pull off, and don't come back here. Is that understood?" I ordered them.<p>

Oliver and Chris muttered a "yes ma'am" and ran off by the path. I was on the edge of collapsing, charmspeaking at this age (according to my mother) drains your energy big time. I reminded myself not to mention any of this my mother or its game over - and by game over I meant she won't make any more countryside bread, and that is torture. I went back inside and returned to my interrupted session of laying on the couch; I closed my eyes for what seemed to be minute, but when I opened my eyes, Mum was shaking me awake, telling me it was time for dinner.

"Homework must have been difficult to leave _you _without energy. Are you alright, sweetie?" Mum asked me while I atiborrated myself with spaghetti. I was trying to hide the guilt from my face - not hard thing to achieve when you are eating nonstop.  
>"I'm fine. Math just turns my brain into a milkshake, that's all." I lied, then taking another mouthful of pasta into my mouth. Mum was eager not to drop the subject, but she eventually droped it.<p>

As soon as I was done with supper, I went upstairs to my bathroom and took a nice,hot, shower. After that, I went on to putting on my pajamas and falling asleep just as I made contact with the pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

**SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY! DON'T KILL ME! HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER!  
>This takes place in Episode 6 Season 1. In my opinion, Rose wouldn't fit in the other episodes according to the plot, but since this one does, I decided to give it a try.<strong>

**Rose POV.**

I woke up to my bloody alarm's buzzer. _BEEP!BEEP!BEEP! _I smashed the snooze button, shutting it off. I groaned, feeling like eight hours of sleep had the same effect as shutting your eyes close for a minute but, reluctantly, I got up and dressed in my uniform before going downstairs. Mum and Dad were already up and eating breakfast, both of them wearing their working clothes - Mum and Dad worked as ornithology professors at a nearby college, in simpler words, they were bird experts who taught wanna-be bird experts how to be a bird expert. Got it? Good.

But today something was odd, Mum looked like she could fall asleep right on her mug. I knew she had filled in for the night class' professor and arrived tired out of her feathers, but she didn't look tired from doing a physical effort, she looked tired from lack of resting - same thing as me. Dad seemed to be completely fine and full of energy, making him (again) the outcast in pretty much all situations that involved me and Mum's...species. I sat down at the table, burying my head into my arms, wishing that I could go back into my warm, cozy, bed and never get out.

Dad was looking at me and Mum in a worried manner - he might not be a birdblood, but the minute he hears/sees something out of the normal in this house, he worries. He looked right Mum's eyes and said, "Honey, what's going on?"  
>Mum didn't look eager to even talk, but she gathered enough strength to answer, "Today's a dark moon. All transformation, abilities, and senses will not be working until tomorrow, that includes energy." She recited this while looking at me, emphasizing the "no abilities" part (Crap, she found out.)<br>"Then I can stay home?" I said hopefully.  
>"Of course not. I'm not going to let anyone make a pattern of you being absent every dark moon." Mum exclaimed lazily in reply. "You are going to school today, young lady, and don't even think I don't know about you little charm-speaking on your classmates."<p>

After that, I didn't even bother to try and convince her of letting me stay home, because I knew it would end with me at school anyways. I left the house and started walking to school, since I didn't have superspeed or enhanced senses that day, it felt weird to walk down the same path I'd always used for years without feeling everything around me. So this is what being human felt like, it was a numb feeling, like everything else was out of reach and it was just me and my thoughts.


End file.
